


Orange is the New Black | Drabbletag 7

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 7 [3]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange is the New Black drabbles for drabbletag7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange is the New Black | Drabbletag 7

Title: Undeniability  
Prompt: Orange Is the New Black: Judy King/Yoga Jones - "Sweetheart...."  
Requested By: femme_slash_fan  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Yoga is 

“Sweetheart…” Judy drawls, grinning at the other woman as Yoga casts her one of her long suffering hypocritical hippy looks that Judy has grown to find endearing in the short time they’ve known one another. 

Judy brushes her fingers along Yoga’s jaw and Yoga sighs but doesn’t pull away. 

“Sweetheart.” She intones again, pressing her body closer to the slim frame of her roommate. 

Judy feels Yoga’s arm encircle her waist, her grin widens. Yoga doesn’t want to want Judy King or the spoils of being Judy King but it is an undeniability. 

“Stop talking, please.” Yoga whispers, kissing Judy. 

 

++

Title: Fried Green Tomatoes  
Prompt: Orange Is the New Black: Judy King/Red - Chicken Kiev  
Requested By: fresh_brainss  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Red and Judy are both territorial 

Judy stooped to pluck a tomato from the vine. Hands stuffed deeply in her sweatshirt pockets, scowl on her lips, she cleared her throat. Judy jumped and turned. She laughed, hand covering her heart. “Why, you scared me!” 

“Those are not ripe.” Red grumbled. 

“Oh, I know.” Judy smiled. “I make fried green tomatoes that would knock your socks off.” 

“I make a chicken kiev to die for.” 

“I’ve no doubt that you do, sugar.” Judy grinned, “I’m sure it’s only one of your considerable talents.” 

“Not that you’ll ever find out.” Red smirked coyly. 

“We’ll see, darlin’.” Judy winked.


End file.
